


Entropía

by quefysn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki pide permiso al reloj para que el tiempo pase más despacio y no se lleve sus recuerdos mientras que Minho solo intenta darle cuerda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropía

_Entropía; del griego ἐντροπία, concepto equivalente a desorden, caos. Es una magnitud física que define una transformación o evolución irreversible en el tiempo._

 

Es una mañana como otra cualquiera. O eso piensa Minho.

Se despierta y entrecierra sus ojos para protegerse de los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana. Cierra sus párpados con fuerza cuando siente un dolor horrible en la cabeza y un pitido incómodo sonando en sus oídos, casi perforándole los tímpanos. Lleva sus manos a las sienes, presionando con insistencia y cerrando aún más fuerte sus ojos. Un calor abrasador le recorre entero y siente la piel arder y consumirse pero de repente todo cesa y el ruido se apaga. El calor ya no le quema y sus ojos se abren una vez más, viajando por su piel, y ahoga un grito cuando en algunas zonas son visibles marcas, pequeñas quemaduras y piel cicatrizante. Cierra sus párpados y deja escapar un suspiro agónico y cuando vuelve a abrirlos ya no hay nada. Examina con cuidado manos, brazos y piernas, tocando agitado cada extensión de piel, asegurándose de que ha sido solo su imaginación.

Se incorpora confundido y mareado y sin apartar la vista de sus manos se dirige con pasos torpes a la cocina, donde está Jinki de espaldas preparando café. Todos sus movimientos dejan rastro de un aura melancólica y lánguida, como si le costara alzar la mano para sostener la cafetera llena del humeante líquido caliente. Como si no quisiera hacerlo. Se acerca a él con pisadas cuidadosas y por encima de su hombro ve que Jinki solo ha preparado café para uno. Minho se inquieta, parado a su lado en silencio, pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar nada porque el mayor coge su taza de café endulzado con tres azucarillos, da media vuelta y se va sobre sus talones sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

La perplejidad se adueña de sus facciones y trata de recordar qué pasó ayer pero ni una sola imagen acude a su mente. Trata de pensar un poco más allá sin resultado y sin saber por qué, vuelve a examinar con cuidado sus manos en busca de algo que no sabe explicar.

Sale de la cocina y recorre distraído los pocos pasos que lo separan del salón, donde vuelve a encontrarse la figura de Jinki, esta vez sobre el sofá con la mirada perdida en alguna mancha invisible de la pared blanca frente a él. Minho se acerca y se sienta a su lado en silencio. Los ojos de Jinki están vacíos y rojos, la humedad baña sus mejillas y pronto la mano que sujeta la taza de café se rinde y el líquido oscuro acaba esparcido por todo el suelo.

—Jinki —la mirada del mayor sigue perdida—. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa? —Silencio.

Minho empieza a sentir un pánico horrible recorriendo cada una de sus células mientras su mente sigue como una tabla rasa, vacía e inútil. Antes de que pueda agarrar su mano, Jinki se levanta y sale de la habitación para meterse en el dormitorio, dando un portazo que hace eco en todo el apartamento y dejando al otro lado a un Minho confuso y perdido. Centra una vez más la atención en sus manos, examinando las palmas y volviendo a obtener idéntico resultado. Su piel está bien; él está bien. Sin embargo la desesperación va abriéndose camino entre el miedo y la confusión porque aunque todavía no lo comprende, simplemente lo sabe. Algo va mal.

Se levanta y con pasos torpes avanza hasta la puerta del dormitorio y se detiene vacilante.

—¿Jinki?

Desde el otro lado escucha una melodía triste de sollozos distorsionados y Minho siente dardos atravesándolo entero. Intenta alcanzar el pomo con una mano indecisa pero no puede porque el pomo se cuela entre sus manos como el agua. Una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces más lo intenta pero nada cambia y el pomo sigue mirándole desafiante, casi burlándose de él.

—¿Jinki? —vuelve a llamar con una voz desesperada y partida mientras trata de golpear en vano esa puerta de madera. Ahoga un grito que en realidad nunca sale de su boca porque el pánico apresa sus palabras en la garganta en un nudo que le sofoca. Se desploma rendido junto a la puerta y apoya su cabeza contra la pared tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en el débil llanto del otro lado.

Las horas pasan, caóticas y confusas, y Minho sigue sentado junto a esa puerta, estático. Sin alzar la vista intenta concentrarse en los patrones desiguales que se dibujan en el suelo de madera bajo él, siguiéndolos con la mirada y perdiendo su rastro en algún punto lejano en el suelo del salón. Allí es capaz de ver cómo las barras de incienso de vainilla se queman, envolviendo el espacio en el ya familiar aroma. Familiar en su mente porque de repente se percata de que por su nariz no se filtra ninguna esencia. Trata de respirar cada vez más fuerte para tratar de percibir el olor pero tuerce la expresión con desagrado cuando después de unos instantes se da cuenta de que todo es en vano porque no respira, igual que no llora. Alza la vista sobresaltado cuando momentos después la puerta se abre y revela a Jinki envuelto en una manta enorme con su móvil en las manos. Minho se levanta y le sigue hasta el sofá, donde el mayor se sienta y presiona un par de teclas en el teléfono. Minho se sienta a su lado sin saber qué hacer y lo que escucha unos segundos más tarde lo confunde y desconcierta todavía más. A través de los altavoces del teléfono suena su voz clara y llena de energía, familiar pero a la vez desconocida.

>> _No puedo hablar mucho que voy en el coche, lo sé, lo sé, ‘nada de hablar mientras conduces’ pero solo es para decirte que hoy vas a tener que comer solo. He tenido que ir un momento al juzgado a buscar unos papeles y ahora voy de camino al despacho y aún tengo varias cosas que arreglar. Pero no te preocupes, prometo estar a tiempo para la cena…_ —una pausa— _y luego para el postre_ —se escucha su propia risa y el sonido de varios cláxones por detrás—. _No me eches mucho de menos, te quiero._

Silencio. Y más silencio.

Es su voz pero no se reconoce en ella, no recuerda nada y su mente agitada no está por la labor de esforzarse en intentar rememorar y dar vueltas a su cabeza hasta encontrar una explicación. Sin embargo no es capaz de deshacerse de esa sensación asfixiante de ansiedad que le dice que algo ha pasado. Cuanto más intenta pensar, el aire de la habitación más denso se vuelve y el oxígeno que no llena sus pulmones le quema y le abrasa. El pánico sigue ahí, oprimiéndole el pecho.

—No me eches de menos. —Minho por fin escucha la leve voz de Jinki, casi en un susurro, rompiendo el silencio torturador de la habitación y la amargura que se desprende de ella le corta y le atraviesa las entrañas como miles de cuchillas. Todo mientras de fondo escucha una vez más su voz en ese maldito mensaje. Pierde la cuenta de las veces que Jinki reproduce una y otra vez sus palabras, mezclándolas con sus propios sollozos e hipidos y convirtiendo todo ello en una especie de ruido de fondo inquieto y deprimente.

_Prometo estar a tiempo para la cena._

_No me eches de menos._

_Te quiero._

Esas frases se repiten incesantemente en su cabeza como un mantra y el aire de la habitación es cada vez más denso, más vomitivo. Se obliga a girar la cabeza y allí sigue Jinki, negándose a abandonar ese teléfono, encogido en esa manta, luciendo tan frágil que es casi como si a él también le estuviesen quitando la vida poco a poco.

_Prometo estar a tiempo para la cena._

Y entonces Minho siente como si recuerdos de una vida pasada lo sacudiesen por dentro, imágenes que no sabe de dónde salen lo golpean y le nublan el sentido, agravando el pánico.

_No me eches de menos._

Sonidos de cláxones, un coche desviándose de su carril y colisionando contra el suyo. Sonidos ensordecedores de acero chocando, cristales rompiéndose y ese insoportable olor a quemado. Voces y gritos conmocionados mezclándose con sonidos de sirenas a lo lejos pero ya nada vale porque lo siguiente es todo una gran pantalla negra.

_Te quiero._

Y ahora eso que no podía recordar lo envuelve, lo agita y lo rompe violentamente en mil pedazos que se esparcen por toda la habitación. El reloj sigue marcando el paso de los minutos con un tenue tictac que resuena estridente en la cabeza de Minho, ofreciendo instantes y recuerdos lejanos con cada cruel movimiento. Su pasado se mezcla y se enreda en una telaraña confusa que lo deja suspendido en una especie de cuerda de la que se siente caer con cada nueva imagen del accidente. Se suceden ante sus ojos como dolorosas proyecciones, unas veces pausándose y otras avanzando a cámara rápida para volver a repetirse una y otra vez.

Lleva su mirada hacia Jinki y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus piernas encogidas y su expresión ida y perdida. Se acerca más a él hasta que casi puede imaginarse el olor de su colonia y el calor emanando de su cuerpo e intenta tocar su mano derecha pero todo es en vano porque Jinki no sabe que está ahí, no lo siente, no lo ve y Minho sabe que es algo que no va a cambiar como no cambia un mal sueño cuando se vuelve demasiado macabro. El fuego que tiene dentro vuelve a encenderse y todos sus órganos arden ante la idea de coexistir con Jinki en esta realidad en la que no se le permite ya una caricia, un beso o _dos palabras_. Y por mucho que intenta devanarse los sesos tratando de encontrar una explicación racional a todo el caos que cruza su mente, no es capaz de pensar en nada lógico y quizás sea simplemente porque la lógica no está de su lado. Ahoga un gemido de rabia entre sus manos y se revuelve frustrado el cabello intentando entender algo que se le escapa. Quizás porque su mente no está preparada; quizás porque así es como debe ser.

Jinki se levanta y Minho con él, atravesando la corta distancia hasta el dormitorio. Se acuesta en la enorme cama que ahora parece tan vacía con solo su cuerpo sobre ella y se encoge frágil como un niño con Minho envolviéndole entre sus brazos invisibles. Jinki es un peso muerto en su abrazo, con la vista clavada en una de las paredes de la habitación y los labios apretados, como temiendo que de ellos se escapen sollozos rotos.

—Tendrían que ser violetas —pronuncia Jinki en un susurro a medio camino entre el enfadado y la resignación, y Minho siente que si tuviera un corazón se le rompería entre esas paredes amarillas.

 

Jinki no sabe por qué pero esa noche fue la primera vez en dos semanas que no tuvo pesadillas con coches y despedidas inexistentes.

 

✐

  

Un grito. Dos y tres. Y con cada uno de ellos se escapan largos suspiros amargos de su garganta, mezclándose con el aire frío del exterior. Coloca sus pies en el pequeño peldaño del balcón, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla de aluminio, forzando su cuerpo hacia delante y hacia arriba  y, tras un segundo de vacilación, chilla más fuerte dejando que sus gritos se fundan con el ruido nocturno para acabar por convertirse en eco de fondo que se debilita hasta ser silencio. En cada grito Jinki intenta deshacerse de esa ausencia que le atraviesa como el tiempo que le sobra y se acumula en sus manos huecas y los recuerdos afilados que pueblan su mente son los granos de arena que poco a poco abandonan su lugar entre sus dedos. Repite el proceso y grita y vuelve a gritar otra vez hasta que su garganta le duele y el frío le cala los huesos, obligándole a entrar de nuevo en casa. Minho no tiene tiempo a reaccionar y apartarse antes de que Jinki le atraviese porque Minho en realidad no está ahí, porque delante de Jinki solo existe aire y vacío. Pero Minho se siente un poco más roto. Jinki se sienta sobre el sofá blanco y saca de sus bolsillos un pitillo y un mechero y Minho se cruza de brazos frente a él, perplejo.

—¿Ahora fumas? —lanza la pregunta como un monólogo, sin esperar una respuesta real.

Jinki lo enciende y comienza a absorber su nicotina, dejando que el humo queme su esófago y arda en sus pulmones tras cada calada.

—Así es más fácil, ¿no? —llega la respuesta de Jinki a nadie en concreto unos instantes después mezclada con el humo que sale de su boca y nariz—. Así puedo fingir que me muero con cada calada por algo real y no por esta quemazón en el pecho.

—Cobarde.

Una ráfaga de aire helado entra por la puerta abierta del balcón y da a Jinki en la cara, haciéndole estremecer; calándole los huesos. Vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia el pitillo en sus manos y aprieta fuerte los labios, conteniendo las arcadas. Se deshace de la última exhalación contaminada de sus pulmones y se levanta, sale por la puerta del balcón una vez más y lanza asqueado el cigarrillo por encima de la barandilla gris junto con el mechero. Vuelve dentro y se encoge en el sofá, cubriéndose con la manta y, mientras lo mira, por la mente de Minho cruza la idea de que él también quiere dejar que sus manos se agarren a esa barandilla y gritar hasta que sus pulmones le quemen y sus mejillas se congelen por el frío. Pero simplemente hunde sus hombros y ocupa en silencio su sitio vacío al lado de Jinki en el sofá, desechando la idea con una sonrisa apesadumbrada en la cara. Quizás es lo que no debe ser.

 

 

_—Romeo y Julieta, ¿en serio? —Los ojos burlones de Minho buscan los de Jinki a través de la estantería de madera._

_—¿Qué pasa? —la leve risa del más alto llega a sus oídos mientras con sus dedos recorre con suavidad el lomo de algunos libros frente a él._

_—Eres un cliché, Jinki._

_—¿Porque mi libro favorito es Romeo y Julieta?_

_—Exacto —es lo que dice Minho en alto mientras su mente grita a voces “y por tus gafas y por tus ojos demasiado finos, tu sonrisa demasiado brillante y esa manía tuya de hablar como si todo fuera posible.”_

_Jinki aparta sus ojos de los oscuros de Minho y vuelve a centrarse en la búsqueda de un libro interesante. Ambos siguen recorriendo decenas de tomos usados con los ojos, juzgando portadas y pequeños resúmenes con letras vagas en busca de algo que llame su atención._

_—Romeo y Julieta no es tan trágico como la gente cree, ¿sabes? —la voz de Minho cerca de su oreja le sobresalta unos minutos después. Minho alarga la mano y coge uno de los libros más altos de la estantería, el mismo que Jinki ha estado intentando alcanzar desde hace un rato, y lo posa con gracia encima de su cabeza. Jinki lo agarra rápido antes de que caiga y se gira con brusquedad hasta posar sus ojos marrones sobre los oscuros de Minho._

_—No sé cuál es tu concepto de tragedia, pero Romeo se suicida y Julieta también._

_—Sí, sí, pero por un estúpido malentendido. ¿No te parece divertido?_

_—Es trágico y cruel, Minho._

_—Trágicamente divertido, entonces —insiste Minho encogiéndose de hombros mientras Jinki decide ignorarle, escabulléndose por otra de las estanterías y examinando libros y más libros. Unos minutos después reaparece entre la fila de estanterías del final del pasillo con un libro y una sonrisa satisfecha en la boca. Se acerca en pequeños saltos gráciles a Minho y repara en el libro que sostiene, sin poder evitar la carcajada que se escapa de su boca._

_—¿Romeo y Julieta? —pregunta Jinki señalándolo con una mueca burlona._

_—Me gustan los clichés supongo._

_Y la tranquila librería se inunda de la risa melodiosa y sofocante de Jinki._

 

✐

  

Es sábado y el sonido del timbre distrae a Jinki por un momento. Minho le acompaña hasta el interfono del que sale una voz grave que Minho reconoce sin esfuerzo.

—Jinki, somos nosotros. Sabemos que estás ahí, abre.

Minho sonríe porque detrás de ese tono autoritario de Kibum se esconde una preocupación genuina y sabe que Jinki es consciente de ello. Pero Jinki no sonríe ni tampoco pulsa ningún botón, solo se queda mirando el aparato blanco. Un momento después parece que recupera la consciencia y presiona el botón para abrirles el portal; deja la puerta abierta y les espera en el sofá, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo sin prestarle atención, una manía que tiene desde hace unas semanas.

Unos minutos después Minho se levanta de su sitio en el sofá junto a Jinki cuando ve a Kibum y Jonghyun entrar envueltos en varias capas de ropa para protegerse del duro frío de enero y ¡dios, cómo les ha echado de menos! Sonríe con cara de bobo, allí parado en medio del salón mientras observa a Kibum entrar diciéndole algo a Jonghyun sobre todos los años que podría sobrevivir alimentándose solo a base de arroz tres delicias.

—¡Traemos la cena! ¡Arroz tres delicias y pollo agridulce de ese chino del centro comercial que tanto te gusta! —Jonghyun entra agitando las bolsas de comida tras Kibum y acaba casi trastabillando con el mueble del recibidor.

—Minho odia… —Jinki se detiene— odiaba la comida de ese sitio.

—Bueno, si tú no se lo dices yo no se lo digo —responde Kibum, guiñándole un ojo mientras se reserva un sitio en el sillón y Minho no puede evitar soltar una carcajada que por supuesto nadie oye.

Se sienta en la alfombra blanca frente al sofá y les observa hablar de temas triviales y otros más serios y tristes con una sonrisa esbozando su boca. Jinki no sonríe, casi no habla, pero tampoco llora.

Las horas pasan rápido y cuando quieren darse cuenta la oscuridad se filtra por las ventanas del salón. Recogen los platos y Kibum se disculpa cuando suena su móvil, caminando hacia el balcón entre no, mamá, no hemos olvidado lo de esa comida y sí, mamá, Jonghyun aún sigue siendo músico. Jonghyun se encoge de hombros y sigue a Jinki hasta la cocina, donde se remanga y empieza a fregar.

—Yo también sé lavar platos, ¿sabes?

Jonghyun lo ignora, disimulando una sonrisa mientras enjabona el vaso en sus manos.

—Aún no has sonreído.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Jinki distraído, limitándose a secar los platos lavados que deja Jonghyun sobre el fregadero.

—Desde ese día no has vuelto a sonreír —señala Jonghyun.

—No quiero sonreír.

—A Minho le gustaba. Decía que lo iluminabas todo. —Minho asiente sin darse cuenta al lado de Jinki— ¿Sabes? Siempre me pareció ridícula esa forma que tenía de hablar de ti como si fueras lo más especial para él.

Minho ríe pasmado y divertido, cruzándose de brazos. Jonghyun menea la cabeza, riéndose al ver la expresión perpleja y ceñuda de Jinki y se ríe todavía más al acabar con algunas gotas de agua en la cara cuando uno de los platos pierde el equilibrio de la pila de loza, cae en el fregadero y le salpica.

—Siempre me pareció exagerada esa forma de quereros, hasta que conocí a Kibum —explica Jonghyun. Cierra el grifo y mira a Jinki, secándose las manos y los restos de agua de su rostro—, y entonces lo entendí. A mí me gustan muchas cosas de Kibum ¿sabes? Me gusta su pelo despeinado por las mañanas, su risa estridente y escandalosa, su terquedad y…

—Jonghyun, ¿esto va a alguna parte? —el tono impaciente y ácido de Jinki divierte a Jonghyun.

—Que a mí no me gustaría que dejase de hacer esas cosas que hacen de Kibum, Kibum. Pase lo que pase, no me gustaría que dejase de ser Kibum.

Jinki baja la mirada incómodo y molesto, secando con demasiada fuerza el plato entre sus manos y rompiéndolo en dos.

—No es fácil, Jonghyun. No es fácil fingir que sigo siendo yo cuando ahora mismo solo soy trozos rotos.

—Por supuesto que no es fácil. No es algo que vayas a conseguir mañana o en dos semanas. Joder, ni siquiera en varios meses —Jinki prefiere la brutal sinceridad de Jonghyun a palabras vacías acompañadas de gestos tristes—. Pero un día dolerá menos recordarle y ese día serás Jinki otra vez.

—No sé si puedo, no sé si tengo fuerzas.

—Lo harás. Solo necesitas tiempo para volver a iluminarlo todo. —Y la sonrisa de Jonghyun es sincera y cálida.

—¿Algo interesante por aquí? —ambos se sobresaltan y dirigen los ojos a Kibum, que entra despreocupado en la cocina cogiendo una manzana del frutero mientras dedica una mirada sospechosa al plato roto sobre la encimera de madera.

—Nada, solo le decía a Jinki lo mucho que me apetece ir a comer mañana con tus padres.

—Mentiroso —Kibum responde aprensivo, masticando la manzana. —Al menos no habéis roto toda la vajilla.

Jonghyun se ríe y guiña un ojo cómplice a Jinki. Kibum pone los ojos en blanco y echa un vistazo al reloj de la pared, alarmado.

—¡La 1:30! —sale de la cocina apresurado para ir a buscar sus abrigos. Vuelve a asomarse por la puerta y le pasa a Jonghyun el suyo—. Nosotros nos vamos ya, Jinki. Si necesitas algo o…

—Kibum… —interrumpe con impaciencia Jinki.

—Vale, vale. Pero me gustaría que no te encerraras tanto en ti. Solo eso. —Jinki relaja la expresión y se adelanta para abrazarle.

—Lo sé. Hoy ha estado bien. Gracias por venir.

—Podemos hacer de esto una costumbre semanal, ¿qué dices?

—Estaría bien —asiente en silencio.

—Decidido entonces —afirma Jonghyun a su espalda con una sonrisa adornando su boca.

Ambos se van un rato después y Jinki se queda en la cocina viendo ese plato roto, las palabras de Jonghyun aún dando vueltas en su cabeza. Frunce el ceño y lo tira a la basura, girando sobre sus talones en dirección al dormitorio con Minho tras él.

 

✐

  

Mientras le observa tomar su desayuno o ver la televisión desde su lado del sofá a Minho le gusta escarbar en su memoria y recordar algunos de sus muchos momentos juntos. No recuerda nada desde el accidente hasta que se despertó en el apartamento, pero sí recuerda al detalle toda su vida. Su primer partido de fútbol con sus padres y su hermano en las gradas lo ve ahora con nitidez en su cabeza, las comidas de cada sábado en casa de sus abuelos, el olor de las magdalenas recién hechas  de su madre, sus entrenamientos con el equipo de baloncesto del colegio, su primer suspenso, su graduación y luego ya está Jinki y solo Jinki con sus sonrisas llenas de vida. Su memoria se llena de sus primeras citas cuando aún eran unos críos de solo diecinueve años, de esos primeros besos que parecía que se llevaban el aire de sus pulmones, de los paseos agarrados de la mano y de las eternas tardes de estudio en las que a veces acababan bajo las sábanas. Todo ello está registrado en su mente como la tinta de un tatuaje grabado sobre la piel.

Entre esos tatuajes de su mente el más profundo y el que más duele es el de la primera cita. Jinki era todo sonrisas tímidas, jugando con las mangas de su camiseta mientras hablaba con Minho porque no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Un manojo de nervios adorable, así le recuerda Minho. Ni siquiera recuerda la película porque estaba más concentrado en Jinki, que se peleaba de vez en cuando con el cubo de palomitas y su bebida. Por supuesto acabó tirando el refresco por el suelo cuando Minho se ofreció a sujetar las palomitas por él. Minho contó como un logro que las palomitas no acabasen en el suelo también junto con la Coca-Cola y los hielos. Luego le acompañó a casa y como despedida Jinki le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y otra disculpa por el refresco derramado y Minho supo que quería más de ese adorable desastre que era Jinki. Se acercó a él y agarró su mano derecha, luego ascendió por su brazo, su hombro, su cuello, su mentón, hasta acabar tocando con su pulgar el labio inferior y acercó sus labios en un contacto leve y suave, casi una caricia. Los labios de Jinki, delicados y perfectos, se movían despacio sobre los suyos hasta que Minho tocó con su lengua los labios del otro y este abrió su boca para dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen. A partir de ahí todo fueron respiraciones entrecortadas y manos tocándose por todas partes, intentando ir un poco más allá de lo que las molestas capas de ropa les permitían. Tras esa primera cita vinieron muchas más, muchos más besos y alguna que otra película sin que ninguna otra Coca-Cola sufriese en el proceso.

  

✐

  

Todas las semanas hay días en los que Jinki desaparece durante unas horas del apartamento y deja a Minho solo sin otra distracción más que la de ver pasar el tiempo a través de la ventana del salón mientras espera su regreso. Cuando por fin lo hace, casi siempre calado hasta los huesos y con la cara desencajada de dolor, Minho lo está esperando en la puerta con palabras de consuelo que por supuesto Jinki no escucha, centrado solo en dirigir sus pasos en dirección a la habitación para meterse bajo la firme protección de las mantas y calmar sus lágrimas. Es un patrón que se repite tras cada una de estas salidas y Minho no necesita que nadie le diga de dónde viene Jinki para saberlo.

Los recuerdos ayudan a Jinki a escapar de la realidad incómoda y rota y cada día Minho no puede hacer nada por evitar su sensación de desasosiego al sentirse como un simple peón en un tablero donde el dolor tiene en jaque a Jinki, mermando sus defensas en un ataque continuo. Es un dolor que se alimenta de oportunidades perdidas en despedidas finales que nunca van a suceder, de últimos “te quieros” no susurrados entre roces de labios, de recuerdos de noches de manos traviesas encontrándose bajo las sábanas, de risas inundando el apartamento y de esos besos de cafeína que cada mañana compartían antes del trabajo. Jinki siente día a día cómo escuece la vida y los recuerdos son la sal que continúan abriendo la llaga de una herida que cada noche se hace más profunda cuando llora en su cama sin que nadie le consuele hasta que el cansancio le puede y se queda dormido sobre esas lágrimas que mojan la almohada. Y a veces, solo a veces, es como si pudiese aún sentir sus brazos sobre él, abrazándolo fuerte, con su pecho contra su espalda. Y si cierra los ojos puede pretender que Minho sigue allí, a su lado. Al menos por un momento.

 

 

_Minho entra en el apartamento peleándose con las cartas que ha recogido en el buzón y algunos de los archivos de la oficina en sus manos. Avanza con pasos rápidos hasta la cocina y revisa distraído alguna de las cartas mientras se prepara un café. Algunas facturas después llega a sus oídos un ruido seco seguido de un pequeño grito que le obliga a dejar los papeles y recorrer la distancia hasta la habitación donde descubre perplejo a un Jinki subido en una escalera de aluminio, enfundado en ropa vieja y rota, brocha en mano y un tarro de pintura en el suelo. Minho le dedica una mirada curiosa y Jinki responde encogiéndose de hombros desde lo alto de la escalera. Entra en la habitación y sacude su cabeza, riéndose mientras reposa la taza de café sobre una de las mesitas de noche que ahora se encuentra bastante separada de la pared. Camina hacia Jinki y recoge el bote de pintura para volver a colocarlo en la escalera, sus ojos fijos en las paredes ligeramente manchadas de pinceladas caóticas en un desorden singular de blancos y amarillos._

_—¿Redecorando?_

_—Empezaba a aburrirme de estas paredes blancas y tú tardabas demasiado en volver, así que he decidido ponerme a pintar yo solo y entretenerme un rato —explica Jinki con voz firme, haciendo un pequeño gesto de victoria con el puño y Minho no puede evitar volver a reírse. Echa una mirada rápida al tarro de pintura y alza de nuevo la vista hacia su novio, sorprendido._

_—¿Amarillo?_

_—¿No te gusta?_

_—¿No crees que quizás pueda quedar demasiado fuerte?_

_—¿Fuerte? El amarillo es un color bonito._

_—Sí, pero es demasiado….amarillo—dice Minho encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros mientras gesticula hacia las paredes que les rodean._

_—Tonterías —Jinki se revuelve en la escalera hasta que, dentro de uno de los bolsillos del peto que viste, encuentra otra brocha —¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o vas a ayudar?_

_—Quedarme mirándote me parece una buena idea —Minho sonríe con picardía, apoyado en una de las paredes y recorriendo a Jinki de arriba abajo con los ojos._

_Jinki le tira la brocha a la cabeza._

_—Vale, vale._

_—¿Qué te parece si acabo yo por aquí arriba y tú empiezas por ahí? —pregunta Jinki, señalando con la brocha la parte baja de la pared._

_Minho asiente, deshaciéndose de la americana negra._

_—¿No vas a sacarte todo el traje?_

_—Pensaba que íbamos a pintar —contesta Minho con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca, desabrochándose despacio el nudo de la corbata._

_—Para no ensuciarlo, idiota —Jinki baja un escalón y echa una rápida mirada a la pared—. Creo que voy a ayudarte a pintar por ahí abajo. —Y comienza a descender del todo la escalera con pasos torpes—. He estado demasiado tiempo aquí y me empieza a doler el cuello._

_Minho lo agarra en el último peldaño y lo atrae hacia así para darle un beso rápido, susurrando un “te quiero” sobre sus labios que Jinki devuelve con otro beso y una sonrisa._

_Minutos más tarde ambos están concentrados en las torpes pinceladas que van dejando poco a poco un notorio color amarillo y tiñen todo resto de blanco de la superficie de yeso. Jinki empieza a silbar distraído y Minho no tarda en seguirle con su propio ritmo, creando una melodía imposible y desordenada que invade el agradable silencio de la habitación. Jinki es el primero en romper la caótica improvisación y ríe con su brocha en alto, pintándose sin querer la nariz con la acción. Ambos estallan en carcajadas y Jinki intenta pintar también a Minho, pero este agarra rápido sus manos y besa la punta amarilla de su nariz mientras pellizca una de sus mejillas con cariño._

_—Verás cuando estés distraído —murmura Jinki entre dientes, intentando limpiarse los restos de pintura con la manga de la camisa rota._

_—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas torpe. —Minho intenta esconder su risa tras la palma de su mano y Jinki le echa la lengua y vuelve a girarse hacia la pared para seguir pintando. Se queda pensativo mirándola durante un rato cuando una idea descabellada cruza su mente._

_—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos cada mes el color de estas paredes?_

_—¿Pintar cada mes?_

_—Has dicho que no te gusta tanto amarillo. Podemos dejarlo este mes así y para el mes que viene eliges tú el color que te guste y lo cambiamos —explica Jinki, concentrado en darle uniformidad a su parte—. Para darle color a todo esto._

_—Sabes que la gente pinta la casa una vez al año como mucho, ¿verdad?_

_Jinki gira su cabeza hacia Minho y frunce el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y dejando leves rastros de pintura en su ropa._

_—La gente es aburrida. Nosotros no somos aburridos._

_Minho suelta una sonora carcajada, demasiado divertido con la situación._

_—¿Ves? Te ríes; es divertido porque somos una pareja divertida —reitera convencido, guiñando un ojo en su dirección y volviendo la atención a la pared una vez más. Minho se queda mirándolo y no puede evitar pensar que quizás pintar con Jinki no está tan mal después de todo._

_Ambos vuelven su atención a la pintura, dejando que el apacible silencio se adueñe del espacio y la suave corriente que entra por la ventana cree agradables sonidos con el aire._

_—¿Qué tal hoy el trabajo?_

_—Aburrido —Minho se encoge de hombros y da una pincelada vaga—. El caso de divorcio de los Park está dándome demasiados dolores de cabeza._

_—Deberías relajarte un poco._

_—¿Ah sí?_

_Jinki ladea su cabeza y asiente con una sonrisa en los labios, acercándose a Minho en dos zancadas. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, lleva su brocha hasta  la cara de Minho con rapidez y colorea su mejilla de amarillo, soltando una carcajada al ver la expresión atónita en la cara del otro. Dos minutos después ambos están en el suelo enredados y sus risas tiñen la habitación con una atmósfera agradable y divertida. Minho atrapa las caderas de Jinki y lo atrae hacia su regazo sin apartar la vista de esos preciosos ojos marrones, ambos acercándose hasta que se hizo imposible distinguir los restos de pintura de la piel de uno de los del otro. Se besan sin prisas y con cariño, dejando pequeños besos en sus bocas y mejillas pintadas y trazando mapas invisibles con las yemas de los dedos sobre sus pieles.  Cuando la urgencia empieza a abrirse paso entre ambos, se levantan y Jinki empuja a Minho despacio sobre la cama para acomodarse entre sus piernas mientras presiona con descaro su culo contra su entrepierna, haciéndole soltar un jadeo por el delicioso movimiento._

_—Es una vista interesante —susurra Jinki en la oreja de Minho mientras hace girar sus caderas insistentemente, suaves jadeos escapando de sus bocas—, tú con ese traje y toda la cara llena de..._

_Minho lo hace callar estampando sus labios con los suyos con agresividad y una necesidad casi animal. Jinki se pierde en el beso mientras desliza sus manos por los pómulos y el mentón de Minho, para luego llevarlas sobre los rígidos músculos de su cuello; hay demasiada ropa entre ellos, demasiada distancia. Jinki comienza a trazar con su boca el contorno de la mandíbula y sigue hasta su oreja derecha, donde chupa y lame con insistencia su lóbulo. Varias mordeduras de labios, dientes, lenguas y mucha saliva después Jinki siente que su mente ya está ebria de Minho cuando lo nota moverse incómodo bajo él, su erección presionando contra la curva de su trasero. Desliza su mano en suaves caricias descendiendo por el torso de Minho hasta pararse en el bulto de sus pantalones, acariciándolo con sus dedos de una manera tan delicada que casi duele._

_—Jinki… —logra articular entre quejidos ansiosos—. Jinki, por favor._

_Jinki suelta una risita y decide no continuar con esa dulce tortura. En cuestión de segundos le ayuda a sacarse los pantalones y los bóxers, para después sacarse él también su propia ropa. Con Minho aún sentado sobre la cama, se arrodilla en el suelo junto a sus piernas y agarra su pene con ambas manos, recorriendo las venas palpitantes de su longitud y parándose en el glande para extender el fluido preseminal a modo de lubricante. Y aunque Minho adora las manos de Jinki, adora mucho más su boca y pronto agarra la cabeza del mayor con su mano derecha, urgiendo sus caricias. Jinki esconde una sonrisa y muerde su labio. Acerca su boca a la erección y lame con suavidad la cabeza para luego descender, trazando con su lengua todas las venas hasta llegar a la base a la vez que con sus manos masajea despacio la piel bronceada de sus muslos. Vuelve a ascender y esta vez rodea a Minho con su lengua, engulléndole y acariciándole en un ritmo constante y perfecto sin apartar sus ojos de los oscuros de Minho. Siente sus dedos cerrarse con brusquedad sobre su cabello, agarrándole con fuerza mientras se deshace en jadeos y súplicas, lo que provoca que varios gemidos abandonen la garganta de Jinki en forma de vibraciones que van a parar directamente sobre la piel caliente del miembro de Minho, el cual no puede frenar sus caderas de moverse al mismo ritmo que marca la deliciosa boca del mayor. Minutos después Minho explota en esa mismo boca. Jinki se levanta, lamiendo sus labios aún con gotas del líquido viscoso, y se sitúa sobre los muslos de Minho, una pierna a cada costado. Minho atrapa su boca, saboreándose a sí mismo en el beso, y recorre la espalda de Jinki hasta su trasero, agarrándolo con fuerza. Introduce primero un dedo haciéndose hueco en su interior, luego otro y comienza a follarle con los dedos a un ritmo deliberado hasta que pronto tiene a Jinki gimiendo contra su cuello, mordiendo aquí y allá para ahogar su placer._

_Minho lo alza hasta colocarlo en la posición adecuada y lo ayuda a deslizarse sobre la rígida longitud de su erección hasta que se introduce por completo en él. Enseguida unas fuertes manos se aferran a las caderas de Jinki, guiando sus movimientos en la más deliciosa de las agonías hasta que ambos encuentran su propio ritmo. Continúan moviéndose sincronizados, Jinki ondulando sus caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas de Minho y este rozando con su pene de vez en cuando la próstata del mayor y justo cuando Jinki siente esa presión palpitando en su bajo vientre, la mano de Minho lo alcanza y lo masturba al mismo ritmo en el que ambos se mueven, haciéndole arquear su espalda y echar su cabeza hacia atrás porque el placer es demasiado pero a la vez no es suficiente. Y mientras Minho mira a Jinki deslizarse sobre su miembro, embriagándose con su expresión de placer, no puede evitar pensar que encajan de una manera perfecta, como si Jinki fuese hecho para tener a Minho entre sus piernas._

_Entonces Minho detiene su mano y todo movimiento de sus caderas y se levanta de la cama con Jinki rodeándole con ambas piernas. Jinki emite un sonido de protesta y lo mira con desconcierto y cierta molestia pero no tiene tiempo a expresarse en voz alta porque segundos después tiene su espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes frías de la habitación, sus dos manos sobre su cabeza atrapadas por la mano derecha de Minho mientras la izquierda agarra con demasiada fuerza su cadera, dejando marcas de sus dedos clavados en la suave piel. Minho retoma las estocadas inmediatamente a un ritmo candente, logrando dar una y otra vez con ese perfecto punto de placer dentro de Jinki, el cual no puede evitar todos los gemidos obscenos que salen de su boca y arquea una y otra vez su espalda cada vez que Minho acaricia su próstata. Ambos son un desastre de sudor, jadeos y placer que condensa el aire de la habitación._

_Minho siente las paredes de Jinki estrechándose y abrazarlo de manera agonizante y sabe que le queda muy poco. Libera las muñecas de Jinki del firme agarre de su mano y con ella atrae la cara del mayor para besarle la mandíbula y cuando llega a su cuello le muerde, sus dientes atrapando con fuerza la tierna piel con sus venas palpitando desenfrenadamente bajo ella. El contacto es demasiado para Jinki y eyacula con violento placer, semen salpicando los torsos de ambos; Jinki sigue perdido en su orgasmo cuando siente la familiar sensación de semen llenándolo por completo, Minho aún moviendo sus caderas de manera errática mientras se pierde en su propio clímax._

_Minutos después ambos siguen intentando recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones normales. Jinki siente dientes presionando sobre la fina piel que cubre su clavícula y emite un quejido que Minho ahoga entre besos persistentes._

_—Violeta —susurra Minho contra los labios calientes de Jinki._

_—¿Umm?_

_—Las paredes. Algún día deberíamos pintarlas de violeta._

  

✐

 

Como cada sábado por la noche, el timbre retumba en todo el apartamento y Jonghyun y Kibum entran por la puerta minutos más tarde con las bolsas de la cena. Kibum ayuda a Jinki a emplatar la comida en la cocina mientras Jonghyun se excusa con unas falsas ganas de ir al baño.

—Ese idiota… En casa hace lo mismo. Es un milagro encontrarle en la cocina, ¿sabes? —los labios de Kibum se tuercen en una sonrisa y Jinki asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Kibum suspira y Minho le ve soltar la fuente de comida, la apoya en la mesa y gira todo su cuerpo hacia Jinki, buscando sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estás?

Jinki sigue concentrado en la tarea de observar la comida frente a él, creyendo firmemente que si presta atención a otra cosa, la que sea, puede evitar esta conversación. Vuelve a escuchar de nuevo la pregunta flotando en el aire, los ojos de Kibum fijos en él. Decide responder en modo automático, sin pensar siquiera en sus palabras.

—Bien… —Jinki carraspea, aclarando la voz estrangulada que le sale—. Supongo que bien.

—No, Jinki. No es un _cómo has pasado el día_ , o _cómo ha estado tu desayuno esta mañana_ , es un cómo estás en mayúsculas.

Jinki suspira exasperado y levanta la vista para devolverle con dureza la mirada a Kibum, dejando olvidado el plato con comida.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tras algo así? Es muy fácil dar consejos cuando no sabéis de lo que habláis… —la expresión herida de Kibum obliga a Jinki a cerrar la boca y a respirar pausadamente, ignorando el dolor de su pecho. Minho sigue observándoles desde la puerta, apretando la mandíbula—. Lo siento. Es solo que… —abre y cierra la boca intentando encontrar las palabras que le faltan—. La vida era tan fácil cuando estábamos juntos. Ahora nada es fácil. Ahora solo están los recuerdos —su voz quebrada destroza a Kibum, que lo observa sin saber bien qué hacer o decir—, y de tanto que dan vueltas en mi cabeza, se están convirtiendo en recuerdos de recuerdos y yo no quiero desgastarlos, Kibum. No puedo desgastarlos.

Sus manos le tiemblan y los ojos le pesan con las lágrimas que se acumulan. Kibum avanza hacia él con pasos firmes hasta envolverle en sus brazos.

—Esos recuerdos nunca se irán porque sabrás guardarlos bien y avanzar nunca supone olvidar, solo supone seguir adelante. Solo necesitas tiempo. —Kibum acompaña sus palabras de ligeros apretones de sus manos y Jinki quiere creer esas palabras. Quiere tatuárselas en la piel hasta que la tinta se mezcle con su sangre y recorra todas las venas de su cuerpo.

  

✐

  

El tiempo sigue pasando para ambos y las semanas acaban convirtiéndose en meses calurosos y húmedos de verano. Las calles se inundan de niños jugando y sonidos de cigarras despiertan cada día a la ciudad. Con el paso de los días, Minho empieza a ver pequeños cambios en Jinki, son casi imperceptibles pero están ahí y Minho no necesita esforzarse para darse cuenta de ellos. Poco a poco comienza a pasar menos tiempo encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, ya son menos las veces en las que inconscientemente llama por Minho, comienza a prestar más atención a lo que le rodea y a estar más cómodo con las visitas de cortesía de conocidos preocupados. Es como si el reloj que se paró con la muerte de Minho fuese retomando poco a poco su tictac, devolviendo cada cosa a su sitio. Avanzando en un proceso lento pero constante.

Minho está tumbado en el sofá, centrando su atención en las canciones que suenan a través de los altavoces del equipo de música del salón cuando de repente llega a sus oídos un leve murmullo que segundos más tarde descifra como el tarareo de una canción. Se incorpora al momento en un acto reflejo y deja que sus oídos lo guíen hasta la fuente del sonido. Unos pasos más tarde se descubre frente a los cristales empañados de la ducha, la deliciosa figura de Jinki entreviéndose a través de ellos y Minho siente la tentación de agarrar el pomo de la mampara y abrirla para deslizarse dentro con Jinki y dejar que el agua caliente los envuelva hasta que la melodía que suena de fondo en el salón no sea más que ruido distorsionado en sus oídos; pero se obliga a clavarse en ese punto, en esa distancia, porque sabe que todo intento es inútil. Ha aprendido a vivir con esas ganas horribles de abrazarlo y devorarlo porque no importa cuánto lo intente, simplemente no es capaz de alcanzarle. Por ello se ha acostumbrado a observarle tal como ahora, siempre a través de un cristal que separa sus dos realidades. Vuelve a centrar su atención en las suaves palabras en forma de canción que abandonan los labios de Jinki y sonríe apoyando su cabeza en el cristal, feliz de escucharle cantar distraído esa canción estúpida que repiten demasiadas veces en la radio. Jinki está cantando y Minho no puede sino ver en ello otra preciosa señal que exclama en una voz aún débil que quizás se ha cansado de encerrarse en su dolor y necesita empezar el proceso natural de recomponer poco a poco su vida de la misma manera que poco a poco va dejando que esas notas dejen su garganta, mezcladas con el sonido del correr del agua.

Jinki está dando cuerda lentamente a su reloj y Minho está bien con eso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido no poner advertencias porque creo que así se conserva mejor la intención del fic, lo siento si a alguien le ha molestado esto ;;  
> El segundo capítulo está en camino y espero subirlo pronto <3


End file.
